Abused: Rewritten, Remastered and Uncut
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: in honor of the late Twilight princess, this story shall be remastered and will continue this story for the unanswered questions we had wonder and left in the original story. this will be Taken under new management and make it the best Zoro x Robin fanfic for all those ZoRobin fans out there


Chapter 1

Gazing at the time I realized that it was passed 12am and he, my own husband, is not here yet. 'where are you Crocodile? Why do you have to make me worry so much?' I question myself.

It's no big deal that this would happen every day and night. I would always fall asleep while waiting on his arrival. I figured he was trying to avoid me, trying to make me feel bad or perhaps he just purely hated me…Of course he did.

Sometimes, I questioned myself whether I am stupid or martyr for sticking for his side, though he doesn't appreciate nor acknowledge my presence. He would always constantly hurt or abuse me, spitting flow and untrue statement about me. I've learn to ignore and dodge his questions, but never had I escaped from his abusive acts. Why haven't I left him? Perhaps, I am too damn in love with this monster, the monster I call my husband.

I've been waiting for him for 4 hours now, with no phone call or text declaring he was coming home late. Tired from all the waiting and staying up late my eyes slowly betraying me, waiting to flutter shut and go to sleep. It felt so heavy and sleepy as it slowly closed before it opened again.

Our house was big and spacious it suffocates me. I have no one to talk to beside the maids sometimes. I felt so lonely and alone, as if I'm trapped and kept as a hostage for who knows how long. I am a prisoner in my own home.

Taking small steps up the stairs, the front door creaked open, turning around to come face to face with my husband, Crocodile. He made his way inside swaying from side to side – drunk obviously.

Making my way downstairs I approach him.

"Oh…How's my Lovely wife?" he asked sarcastically. He was obviously drunk – he reeked of beer, his hair and clothes are messy, and the scent of another woman filled the room. He had probably gotten laid again.

"Have you eaten?" I asked as I ignored his question and he nodded. He pulled his tie loose as I lead him to the living room where he lazily slumped down the couch.

Damn it, what am I going to do with him?

"Where were you?" the question slipped out of my tongue. I have always been curious of his whereabouts but never had the guts to ask. My eyes widened in realization and I mentally slapped myself for being careless. My body tensed as I saw his eyes darkened and I knew I made a mistake asking him that.

He snatches his arm from me and pushes me aside. "It's none of your damn business!" he said in an angry tone, as he got up, trying to steady his drunken self. He's now looking down on me, with his eyes piercing through my head.

I gulped in horror and shocked. "It's my business…you are my husband…" I said hesitating to declare that I am his wife, his love, and I demanded the truth. This was the first time I dared to talk back to him, but with fear dreaming in my body, I am freighted of what he might do to me, his wife.

He turned around and look at me with his usual cold stare of a demon, "Just shut up! You ruined my fucking life!" he said in rage. Did I really ruin his life?

He then grabbed my shoulder and shook me hard like a baby being killed by a mean parent trying to tell the baby to stop crying, as if he wanted to shake his words into me. I could only look down, as he speaks to me with his venomous tone.

"Aww, look at you, you can't even defend your pathetic self," I could only feel him staring at me. "You worthless whore, you ruined my life," he said again as if I didn't hear him once.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you fucking bitch," he spat grabbing my chin harshly and brought it up. He stared at me eye to eye with no remorse or whatsoever. Tears cascaded from my eyes and I sobbed quietly.

He chuckled. "You fake whore, you think your tears will make me pity you?" he mocked giving me yet another dirty look.

"You fake bitch," he said again landing his right hand on my left cheek. I Brought my shaking hand to my now red cheek. It hurt and stung so badly, but it couldn't and would never match the pain I felt in my heart.

He walked up the stairs not looking back.

He called me a whore… He was my first kiss… He thinks I'm fake…

"I love you, Crocodile" I mumbled before wiping my tears and picking myself up. Crocodile is right, I am pathetic


End file.
